Giving Me Life
by Moomz
Summary: The keyword here is FICTION. Literary works invented by the imaginative fantasy, opposite of suggesting a story that is without basis in reality. Giving Me Life is a story written to please the fans of my writing as well as fans of Nicki Minaj.


Chapter 1

Giving Me Life

Nicki sat up straight and stretched her arm across all of the small dishes full of samples of wedding cakes and dug her fork right into the plate sitting in front of SB. She rolled her eyes in pleasure the moment the cake hit her taste buds. She pointed her fork at the plate and nodded.

"Now that there is some good cake."

SB took another bite and picked up the little card sitting beside the plate.

"White cake with chocolate butter cream icing is now my favorite. I don't ever want to taste any other kind."

He pushed a plate with a sample of chocolate devil's food cake away. Nicki's fork landed on the plate stopping it from moving any further away from her direction. SB paused and glanced over at Nicki and laughed as she flipped the fork onto the plate and dragged it toward her. Taking a bite, she immediately dug the fork into the cake for a second taste not speaking a word as if the cake was so delicious she was at a loss of words.

SB continued eating the last of the slice of the white cake with chocolate butter cream icing as an older man stepped to their table.

"Have you made a decision yet, Mr. and Mrs. Newsome?"

Nicki and SB unintentionally ignored the older man too focused on the cakes surrounding them. The gentleman cleared his throat and spoke louder than the first time. "Mr. and Mrs. Newsome."

Nicki frowned at the interruption and quickly turned her attention to the man standing in front of them with his hands locked in front of him. "The fuck this nigga standing at attention for? This ain't no damn military base. At ease big papa!" Nicki thought to herself before looking pass him and across the room at a middle aged couple flipping through a binder of pictures and remembered where she was and let a smile stretch across her face. SB spoke up. "No sir, it might take us a little more time to choose. I didn't expect them all to taste so good and we haven't even got to the third sample yet!"

The man let out a light chuckle as Nicki nodded her head and cut a piece of the yellow cake with vanilla butter cream icing and took a bite then cut a second piece and held the fork up to SB's mouth. He leaned forward and slowly ate the cake as if he had to brace himself for the flavor. Safaree pointed at the plate.

"Now this is the cake I want at my wedding!"

Nicki grinned hard showing off a mouth full of beautiful pearly white teeth nearly glowing up the corner of the room. "Are we going to go with this one?"

SB nodded as he grabbed his own fork and went in for another bite. Nicki looked back up at the older man and took a second to read his name tag. "Mr. Thornhill, I think we have a winner."

The man winked as he stacked the empty plates and sat them to the side. "The yellow cake and vanilla butter cream icing seems to be our most popular choice here at Gingersnap Bakery. Are you two decided on a cake design to go along with your wedding theme?"

Nicki squinted a little and looked over at SB for a co-sign on her statement. "No sir, we didn't really have a specific custom design in mind. Do you have any suggestions?"

Mr. Thornhill nodded his head in a cool motion. Nicki side eyed SB wondering if he too thought about Batman's butler Alfred when the older man nodded his head in a slow motion trying to look cool. The smile on SB's face agreed. These two will never have a day where they don't silently share an insider.

"I can get the pictures if you would like to look through them."

The gentleman spoke up again as SB threw his arm around Nicki's shoulders. "Please." SB said as he smirked at Nicki.

"I am also told to thank you for your patience and that Mrs. Childes, the owner of the bakery with whom you made your appointment with, will be here within the next 10 minutes to speak with you about the matter you all discussed in a previous conversation. I will be back with the pictures in a jiffy."

The man turned and walked off with a tray holding the plates from the cake samples leaving the plate with the slice of yellow cake behind for Nicki and SB to finish. As soon as the man walked through the doors and was out of sight, SB took a quick bite of the cake before standing up. "Well we better get out of here in a jiffy before they come back and realize that we are Ms. Maraj and Mr. Samuels and not no damn Mr. and Mrs. Newsome. Whoever the hell they are."

He shrugged and laughed while putting his fitted cap on and reaching for his sunglasses. Nicki stood up still trying to finish up the last of the cake. Moving too fast, the fork slipped out of her grasp and she only wasted a second thinking of a solution to this problem. Picking up a piece of cake with her finger tips, she stuffed her mouth while reaching for her jacket with her other hand. SB slid on his shades and peered over them at Nicki licking the icing off of her finger. "This cake is so good." She said moving to the icing on her thumb then pointing her finger in SB's face. "Do not tell my trainer."

SB shook his head and pushed his glasses up. "You missed a spot. I just thought I'd let you know since you are already breaking your diet."

Nicki looked at the side of her finger and licked the remaining icing off before laughing and punching SB in the arm. He helped her get her jacket on and she put on her shades before snatching up her purse. SB walked in a fast pace while Nicki walked at a normal pace trying not to bring attention to them. Pulling her hood over her head and walking with her head down, she took a couple of quick steps in attempt to catch up with SB.

"Slow down with your damn long granddaddy spider legs."

SB kept moving at his fast pace and motioned for Nicki to speed up. "Or you can just speed up with your slow ass turtle legs."

Nicki sped up and in a matter of seconds was on his heels smacking him upside the head. Stretching out his arm, he held the door open for Nicki. She walked out and took one last glance back catching SB standing in the doorway holding both arms in the air.

"Thanks for the free dessert coons!"

Nicki bent over and grabbed her stomach in laughter as SB closed the door and jogged over to his Lamborghini opening the door for Nicki. He hopped off of the curb and opened his door climbing in while laughing. Nicki slightly turned toward the bakery to check and see if any of the employees were coming after them. Snapping her seat belt, she turned to face him.

"Safaree, you fucking buffoon. Just don't know how to act."

"Hey, you got your free dessert. What are you complaining about? This was your idea anyway."

"No it wasn't! All I said was I wondered if they would allow us to do some wedding cake sampling."

"In other words, let's pretend we are someone else and eat up their cake."

"See now you just putting words in my mouth."

"Nick! This is what we do! We will remember this for the rest of our lives!" He let the top back so that the air was blowing in Nicki's face and she was fixing her hair every 4 seconds. He threw his hands in the air. "Good times!" Nicki threw her arms up too. "Good times!" SB swerved onto the street and raced down the road like a bat out of hell. "Ignorance! There is no other way of life!"

Nicki slowly dropped her arms. "Okay I was with you until then."

SB pumped one fist in the air and chanted. "Ignant! Ignant! Ignant!" Nicki began running her hand through her hair as a sign that SB would soon be adjusting the hood because her complaints were sure to start rolling in. "You cannot tell me that wasn't fun."

Nicki threw her hand in front of her mouth to hide just how hard she was laughing. "Yo. What the fuck kind of name is Newsome anyway? Shit sound like a condom brand."

SB bounced in his seat laughing along with Nicki. "The brother condom of Trojan." He took in a breath and sang. "Newsome Maaaan!"

Nicki threw both hands over her face. "I can't. I just... no. I can't with you." She threw her hands toward SB as if guarding herself from him. He looked at her as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"Yo! We should do this in every state. EVERY state."

"That's if we can get in without being recognized."

He shook his head. "I know man. It's like everywhere I go, someone recognize me."

Nicki cut her eyes towards him. "Yeah, you."

"It's not easy being ignorant. It's actually a hard job but someone has to do it. Someone has to teach my coons the way of life!"

"For 1, stop yelling and 2, nigga sit."

Stopping at a red light Nicki watched the people walk in every direction in the streets. Nicki looked over at SB on his phone and leaned back in her seat and reached in her purse pulling out her barbieberry. He dropped his phone in his lap and swerved off like driving the speed limit was too much like right for him. She opened her Twitter app and pondered on what she would tweet. After swiftly typing a short yet nice amount of words, she paused to proof read.

**Dear Barbz, I had an adventure today that I will never forget but I can't give you details... Not yet.**

She paused and looked around before typing up her second tweet. **  
**

**Let the lurking begin you nosey liddle bugs. :) MUUUAHHH! **

Hitting the tweet button, she watched her page refresh and decided to use this time in the car to do some lurking herself and see what her barbz and kenbarbz were up to and gossiping about. In her eyes no team had anything on team minaj. They fucking loved her and she fucking loved them right back. After RT'ing a couple of promotional links and a few nice tweets her fans tweeted showing her love and support like always. There was never a day where team minaj didn't give her life. This is why she loved to show her appreciation and give them love back. They would never understand just what they do for her on her good days and especially her not so good days. She scrolled back to the top of the page.

**I've been doing some thinking. Ustream soon? *ponders***

With that tweet being sent successfully, she tossed the phone back into her purse and retrieved her lipstick.

"You apply your lipstick after every 4 breaths."

"Thank you for taking note of that for me, Safaree. Wanna go back to minding your own business now? I don't mind giving you a little vacation."

"Oh, I see. Niggas see their name on the billboard and they want to talk to you any kind of way. Better respect the VVS kid."

"Faree, why are you so ignorant?"

"The same reason you are wacky." He looked over at Nicki and twitched a couple of times before making an aggressive yet funny face. She punched him in the arm and turned her attention back to her lipstick. He laughed and adjusted his hat while focusing on the road again, changing the subject to something more serious.

"Are you ready to drop this second album?"

"In about 2 years."

"We both know your barbs ain't going for that shit. The world will riot. People will be climbing on top of cars and torching buildings."

"That's the power of the Nation of Pinkslam. Ya digg."


End file.
